


Nervous

by EmilisBack



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this isn't that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Mihashi and Abe are nervous, so Tajima helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Abe had always been a little on the blind side when it came to his pitcher Mihashi. He always said the wrong thing, or moved the wrong way, making the other more nervous and anxious then before. Right now it was a problem because they were in the middle of a game, and Mihashi would not calm down. Abe had tried, he really had, but he just want good at this whole calm thing, and neither was Mihashi, both in different ways.

Obviously the solution to their problem was to calm them both down, but how the hell was Abe supposed to do that? Normally he would hold the others hands, but now he couldn't do that. Ever since they had confessed to each other, the hand holding only made Mihashi more nervous, so now they were out of options.

Apparently, not everyone thought so.

"Hey, Mihashi, Abe, come here," Tajima shouted, waving them over and walking towards the dugout.

The two males looked at each other, before walking towards Tajima.

"Hey, Tajima, what's up?"

"Well, Abe, Mihashi, I have a solution to your problems of being too wound up."

"Really?" Mihashi asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Watch!" Tajima pulled a blanket out of a bag, before throwing it over the two boys. "You cuddle!"

"Uh, Tajima, I dunno if this is a good idea. Not because I wouldn't love to sit in a blanket with Mihashi, but because our timeout is almost over."

"Oh. You're right. Sorry, I guess."

"B-but, Abe, maybe after game, could we?" Mihashi asked with a blush.

"Sure," Abe replied, a matching blush on his face. "After the game."


End file.
